


The Bad Day

by FletcherHQ



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FletcherHQ/pseuds/FletcherHQ
Summary: Grizz has a vision of his death and doesnt take it so well.





	The Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic please no hate.

So it started off like any other day for the bears. Ice bear cooking in the kitchen, panda on his cellie, and grizz in bed sleeping in.   
“grizz foods done" panda shouted.  
Grizz was shaking horribly in his bed.   
“GRIZZ!” Panda shouted once more.  
“Ice Bear got this" says ice bear.  
Ice bear walks into the room to see grizz shaking. At this moment he goes in and shuts the door, knowing grizz wouldn’t want panda seeing. Ice walks over to grizz and starts to pat his back. All of a sudden grizz shouts up and grabs ice by the throat. Ice bear then flips grizz onto his bed making sure not to hurt him. After this he started repeating  
“Ice Bear Hear”  
After about five seconds Grizz started to cry. Ice sits grizz up and then pushes his face  
into his chest. Grizz starts to say weirdly jumbled words.  
“i..i..don’t… want …..to….die.”  
“please don’t let me die.”  
A tear drips from Ice bear’s eye.  
“Ice Bear Won’t”  
After Grizz said this he fainted.  
Ice bear leaves the room and enters the kitchen.  
“so what about grizz he coming” said panda  
“ice bear thinks not”  
Panda looks towards Grizz's room.  
“okay" panda said in a worried voice.  
“But why i…” panda then was interrupted  
“hey bros wassup where’s my breakfast” said Grizz from the kitchen doorway. Grizz’s eyes were half way closed and he looked dead. He walked over to the table and set down. Ice bear looked at grizz with a weird face. Grizz notices and asks “why are you looking at me like that.” Ice beat don’t know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading more coming soon.


End file.
